It doesn't matter
by BellaCullenMasen14
Summary: A veces, lo mejor es no pensar y dejarse llevar...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia.

**Summary: **Para los demás, ellos eran el profesor y su alumna. Sin embargo, solo eran Edward y Bella, dos jóvenes que se conocieron por esas casualidades de la vida. Algunos, lo llaman destino.

Hola, lectors! Desde ya, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de abrir el fic.

Espero que les guste esta _idea_ que surgio en mi cabeza, después de ver la primer temporada de la serie Pretty Little Liars. No se si la conocen, pero dentro de ella, Ezra y Aria, un profesor y su alumana, se enamoran. Sin embargo, esta historia se centrara solo en ellos (a diferencia de la serie) y tendrá algunas cosas diferentes. No habrá infidelidades (¡ni hablar!). les aviso, porque yo las odio y me molesta toparme con una infidelidad entre los protagonistas que me arruine la historia. Seh, asi de drástico lo mio.

El titulo que le puse sigue sin gustarme, pero mi imaginación de mierda no coopera conmigo. asi que,¡que mas da! lo voy dejar.

Bueno, las dejo leer. Disfruten el corto –muy corto- prologo.

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

La observo desde la mesa más apartada. Ella lo nota y me sonríe. Y solo por eso, sé que la decisión que tomé vale la pena.

Porque ya no importa; ya no.

Daba igual que se considerara inapropiado y poco ético.

La amaba, la necesitaba, y la quería en mi vida.

Por lo que, ¡al diablo la ética y la moral!

¿Les gusto? ¿Merece siquiera un Review?

* * *

><p>Subiré el primer capítulo mañana, asi que no tendrán que esperar mucho.<p>

Nos leemos pronto.

Ju.

_You light my world like nobody else. ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia.

**Summary: **Para los demás, ellos eran el profesor y su alumna. Sin embargo, solo eran Edward y Bella, dos jóvenes que se conocieron por esas casualidades de la vida. Algunos, lo llaman destino.

Hola gente! se que es tarde, pero llegue hace un rato y me puse a corregirlo, porque pese a que estaba encaminado, tenia que sacarle las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas. Si se me pifio alguna, perdon. Como justificacion, dire que estoy medio dormida y que la premier de Amanecer parte 1 me tiene como loca.

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. dentro de poco vuelvo a actualizar.

xoxo

ju

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

Edward pov

Continúe comiendo mi hamburguesa, escuchando la suave música de fondo. El pequeño bar no se encontraba muy lleno –para mi alivio-, pero el murmullo provocado por las personas podía llegar a ser un poco molesto. Sin embargo, acostumbrado, lograba aislarme con sencillez. Usualmente, solía ir a ese bar para relajarme luego de trabajo, o escapar de la hiperactividad de mi hermana cuando quería ir de compras. Sin embargo, aquel día, solo había ido porque me apetecía estar allí. Bajo aquella tenue luz, sentado en la barra, el cantinero me ofreció otro trago, pero decline la oferta.

Oí como la puerta se abría suavemente y una suave y cautivante risa inundaba el lugar.

-si, papa- rio- lo hare. Hasta luego.

Me gire un poco y observe como ella guardaba su celular, mientras caminaba hacia la barra, para finalmente sentarse a dos asientos de distancia. Era verdaderamente hermosa. Desde su piel pálida, de apariencia cremosa, hasta cada uno de los dedos de sus manos, con las uñas pintadas de negro.

El camarero se acercó a ella, y le sonrió.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, nena? – pregunto con voz melosa.

-Que dejaras de llamarme nena seria excelente. Pero, un soda y un sándwich me bastan por ahora.

Sonreí. Tenía carácter. El camarero se fue refunfuñando, mientras ella suspiraba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo soy alérgica a los idiotas. Dime, por favor, que no eres uno. Y si lo eres, disimúlalo.

-Mi hermana dice que lo soy, pero no estoy seguro.

-Con eso me basta- sonrió y yo también lo hice.

-Entonces… Me llamo Edward.

-Bueno Edward, es un placer.

Espere, pero ella no continuo. Que raro. Usualmente, cuando alguien decía su nombre, la otra persona también se presentaba.

-¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Si.

-Soy Bella- me sonrió.

El camarero llego con su pedido. Volvió a sonreírle, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. En cambio, me sonreía. Yo correspondí el gesto, para luego sentarme en el banco contiguo al suyo, llevando el resto de mi hamburguesa conmigo. A Bella no pareció importarle.

Una hora más tarde, ambos ingresábamos a un cubículo del baño. Ella se apoyó contra una de las paredes y me sonrió. Yo la mire, deleitándome con su belleza, enfocándome en sus preciosos y expresivos ojos marrones. Entonces, tome su mano y juguetee con sus dedos.

-¿vas a besarme o no?

-¿quieres que lo haga?- pregunte.

-si.

Sonreí. Y ella ensancho más su sonrisa.

Me acerque hasta que nuestros pechos casi se tocaban. Bella era un poco más baja, por lo que debía alzar un poco su rostro para verme a la cara. Entonces, incline mi cabeza, mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Sentir los suyos, cálidos y suaves, presionándose contra los míos, no podía compararse con alguna experiencia previa. Las sensaciones que despertaba en mi eran totalmente nuevas. Ella entreabrió sus labios y yo introduje mi lengua en su boca, comenzando una batalla con la suya, mientras la recorría, deleitándome con su sabor. ¡Dios, podría pasarme mi vida entera besándola y no me cansaría! Sin embargo, necesitaba respirar. O eso pensaba, hasta que ella gimió suavemente y decidí que respirar estaba sobrevalorado. Finalmente, nos separamos sonriendo, mientras la sostenía por la cintura y ella colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Entonces, escuchamos como dos jóvenes entraban al baño riéndose. No les di importancia, y me dispuse a besarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella rebusco en su bolsillo, lo tomo y atendió.

-Hola- suspiro-. Sí, estoy bien. En un rato llego.

Yo me incline y comencé a besar su cuello. Ella llevo su mano a mi pelo, masajeándolo. Juro que ronronee. Ya ni recordaba porque detestaba que las chicas tocaran mi cabello; cuando Bella lo hiso, lo último que hubiera querido era que las apartara de allí.

-está bien, Derek? – Me tense.- Nos vemos después- cortó la llamada.

Me aleje y ella lo notó. Entonces, enfocó su mirada en mí, estudiándome.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Vamos, Edward. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quién es Derek?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Podrías solo responder?

-Es mi hermano- se acercó y me beso. No me dejo profundizarlo y salió del cubículo, conmigo siguiéndola. Vagamente repare en una joven frente al espejo, pero no le di importancia.

Ya fuera del bar, ella se detuvo, y me miro.

-Bueno, Edward ¿vas a pedirme mi número, o no?

Reí. Ella era tan directa.

-si- sonreí.

-bueno, dime el tuyo.

Se lo dije, mientras ella lo marcaba en su celular. Entonces, sentí como mi celular vibraba.

-Listo. Ya tengo el tuyo, y tú tienes el mismo, porque acabo de llamarte.

Volvió a guardar su celular.

-Nos vemos, Edward.

Sonreí. Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba exquisito.

-¿Tienes cómo ir a casa? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Sí, mi auto esta justo allí- señalo a una serie de vehículos estacionados a unos metros con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Adiós.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero no podía dejarla irse así. Trote hasta ella y la tome por un brazo, girándola, para luego besarla. Ella sonrió durante el beso.

-nos vemos luego.

-nos vemos, entonces.

¿Cuánto tiempo se debe esperar para llamar a alguien que conociste en un bar? ¿Hay algún tipo de regla? ¿Un manual? Bueno, si alguien tuviera alguna edición, no me importaría que me lo prestara. Sin embargo, a falta de una pista, solo me quedaba esperar. Después de todo, las dos de la tarde me parecía una horario prudente para llamar a alguien un domingo.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que Alice, mi hermana, tuviera una de sus locuras momentáneas y decidiera que no podía vivir un minuto más sin comprar alguna cosa, sin importar lo inservible que resultara, antes que de yo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para esconderme debajo de la cama- aunque me hubiera encontrado, de todas formas-. Por lo tanto, tanto Jasper- mejor amigo y novio del torbellino con el que compartía mis genes- como yo, nos vimos involucrados en una expedición de compras. Por suerte, habíamos sido lo suficiente perspicaces como para ponernos zapatillas.

Exhaustos y cargados con bolsas, ambos regresamos a la casa de mis padres, mientras Alice se encontraba con Rosalía. Para ese entonces, ya eran las siete de la tarde y mi madre se encontraba haciendo la cena. Nos ofrecimos a ayudarla, pero ella declino nuestra oferta alegando que no quería que su comida terminara quemada. Pff, solo nos había pasado un par de veces. Ella ya debería dejado.

Dos horas más tarde, ya en mi departamento, decidí llamar a Bella, pero ella no contestó. Desanimado, comencé a preparar mi cena.

Mi celular vibro unos minutos después.

_¿Qué sucede, genio? _

_B-_

Sonreí.

_Solo quería saber cómo estabas. _

_E- _

Tome una soda del refrigerador. Mientras el líquido me refrescaba, sentí mi trasero volver a vibrar.

_Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? _

_B-_

Sin dudarlo, conteste:

_Mejor, ahora. _

E, imitando su actitud directa, agregue:

_¿Crees que podríamos vernos mañana? _

_E- _

Mi sonrisa se ensancho en cuanto leí su respuesta:

_Estoy libre después de las tres._

_B-_

Camine por los pasillos de la universidad con familiaridad, dirigiéndome hacia el que sería mi salón. La clase entera se calló en cuento entre, pero pronto, los murmullos no tardaron en recomenzar.

Escribí mi nombre en el pizarrón para luego girarme, encarando a los jóvenes a quienes les enseñaría. Y entonces, sucedió. _Ella_ levanto la vista de su libro y me miro, al tiempo que me enfocaba en ella, sentada en la penúltima fila, dos bancos alejada de la ventana. El sol se filtraba entre las cortinas, creando un aura de paz a su alrededor. Casi…mágico.

¡Dios! Estaba comenzando a hablar con esas frases bobas que usaba Alice y mi hermano Emmett repetía, luego de ver las telenovelas y esas chorradas con Alice y Rosalie, su novia. Puaj.

-¡mierda!- murmure.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras apartaba la mirada, cerrando su libro y guardándolo en mi bolso.

Trate de actuar con normalidad, presentándome y comenzando a dar la clase. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo mi atención se dirigía hacia ella, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, por mínimo que fuera.

La clase termino casi una hora después, cuando el irritante timbre dio comienzo al recreo. Los alumnos se abalanzaron hacia la puerta como si al otro lado estuviera la razón de su existencia o algo por el estilo. Ella, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo. Lentamente, levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la mía. Y casi tan rápidamente como los demás se habían ido, la apartó y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, no estaba en mis planes dejarla marchar. La tome del brazo, al tiempo que pasaba por delante mío, ignorándome.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No.

Suspire.

-Si, y lo sabes- susurre, y ella me observo.

-Está bien.

Sonreí. Ella tomo un anotador del escritorio –que ya estaba ahí cuando llegue- y una lapicera. Cuando hubo terminado, me lo tendió. Me dedico una fugaz sonrisa y salió del salón.

Solo entonces, observe el papel. _Sigo estando libre después de las tres. Llámame _se leía.

Quince minutos pasadas las tres de la tarde, luego de salir del trabajo y con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, esperaba que Bella me atendiera. Al tercer tono oí su dulce voz.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor.

-¿Qué sucede?- la preocupación notándose en el tono de mi voz. Ella suspiró.

-creo que puedes hacerte una idea de lo que sucede, Edward.

Esta vez, fui yo el que suspire.

-No nos precipitemos, Bella. Podemos solucionarlo.

Ella se mantuvo callada.

-Aun quiero verte hoy- continúe-. Eso no ha cambiado.

Silencio.

-¿Dónde?- inquirió unos minutos después.

-Ven a mi apartamento, a la hora que prefieras.

Otra vez, ella tardo en contestar.

-Bueno. ¿Está bien a las cinco?

-Es perfecto.

Entonces, le pase mi dirección.

Rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi departamento, encarándola. Ella me observo, expectante, mientras yo razona que ella estaba allí, que en realidad había venido.

Para ser sincero, la idea de que Bella no se presentaría había estado rondando mi cabeza desde que había cortado la llamada. Por eso, cuando la tuve frente a mí, toda la preocupación pareció abandonar mi cuerpo como un suspiro. Sonreí encantado. El que ella estuviera en el lugar al que consideraba mi refugio, me provocada una felicidad que duras penas conseguía controlar. Algo raro, teniendo en cuenta que usualmente no me gustaba que personas a las que no conocía bien, invadieran mi espacio personal.

Pensé que tomarla en brazos y besarla, era una excelente idea. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera muy bien recibido teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Me dejaras pasar o solo me miraras.

-Si, por supuesto –me aparte y ella paso por mi lado, rozando levemente mi brazo, mientras dejaba caer despreocupadamente su bolso junto a la pequeña mesita junto a la puerta. Sin embargo, vagamente registre eso. Las pequeñas descargas que recorrieron mi cuerpo en cuanto mi piel hiso contacto con la suya, habían dejado a su paso una sensación cálida, satisfactoria, y automáticamente, el deseo volver a tomarla en brazos me inundo, con más fuerza. Sin embargo, en cuanto mis ojos se enfocaron en los suyos, solo pude concentrarme en el hecho de que no parecía muy feliz, y que hubiera dado lo que fuera para volver a verla sonreír.

-Bella… -comencé, dudando.

-No, Edward. Espera un segundo- ella levanto la mano, deteniéndome. Unos minutos después- aunque también podrían haber sido segundos- , ella se acercó a mí y suspiro-. No sería correcto…-

-Espera- La corte-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? No es necesario…

- Mira, no me interesa- esta vez, ella me interrumpió-. No voy a arruinar tu carrera por algo que no durará.

-No…

-Dejémoslo así. Ambos sigamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y yo no insistiría, por el momento.

Ella se acercó y por un momento pensé que me besaría, que me dejaría probar sus labios otra vez. Sin embargo, deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla, y automáticamente las mismas descargas eléctricas me invadieran. Entonces, ella se giró, vacilante, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>¿y?¿que tal?<p>

Bueno... no se olviden de dejar un comentario. yo se que se estan muriendo de ganas de apretar el _cosito_ amarillo y dejar un comentario ¿a que si, no?

ju

_You light my world like nobody else. ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia.

**Summary: **Para los demás, ellos eran el profesor y su alumna. Sin embargo, solo eran Edward y Bella, dos jóvenes que se conocieron por esas casualidades de la vida. Algunos, lo llaman destino.

Hola gente! Lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero tuve algunos exámenes la semana pasada y el lunes volvi de unas mini vacas y no tuve mucho tiempo de hacer nada. Justo ahora, debería estar estudiando. Pero bueno, uno quiere estudiar, pero no se puede dar todos los gustos.

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Tratare de actualizar pronto.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2: <span>

Estaba molesto. Oh, sí. Muy molesto.

Y había sido muy idiota de mi parte pensar que mi madre no lo notaría. Y si a eso le sumaba que se había unido a mi hermana para interrogarme, estaba listo para pegarme un tiro en las pelotas.

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada.

-No lo parece- interrumpió Alice.

Gruñí.

-Repito: no suceda nada.

Sin embargo, por supuesto que algo sucedía.

Bella me había evitado toda de la semana, como si yo fuera un jodido virus.

Había decidido no insistir y darle su tiempo… Pero bueno, ni siquiera yo me creía capaz de cumplir eso. Sin embargo, ella no había respondido mis mensajes y me mando a la mierda del buzón de voz cada una de las jodidas treinta y nueve veces que la llame.

¿El jarrón de la mesita de la esquina siempre había sido tan feo? Estoy seguro de que muchos me agradecerían que descargara mi cabreo en él.

_Soy una persona feliz, no un ser violento. _

¿Tanto le contestaba contestar mis jodidos mensajes?

_Soy una persona feliz, no un ser violento. _

¿Contestar mis llamadas resultaba agotador?

_Soy una persona feliz, no un ser violento. _

¿Por qué ella se mostraba cordial con todos menos conmigo?

_Soy una persona feliz, no…_

¡Al diablo! Esta mierda no funcionaba.

Resistí el impulso de estropear el jarrón de mi madre y le sonríe a mi hermana, como si todo en mi vida fuera pura y completa felicidad.

Suspire, mientras las imágenes de Bella durante la semana, incluyendo sus conjuntos de ropa –seh, mi hermana estaría orgullosa- se reproducían en mi mente.

Bueno, sabía reconocer cuando no era bien recibido. Pero yo era un cabezota y ella me encantaba.

-Bueno...-comenzó mi madre- ¿Qué quieren para almorzar?

* * *

><p>Y claro, cuando creía que mi día no podía empeorar –había pisado excremento de perro y alguien había rayado la pintura de mi precioso volvo-, mi hermana decidió que hacer una <em>pequeña <em>reunión era la perfecta solución para que yo dejara mi malhumor en el fondo de mi armario, por lo menos. Claro, yo sabía que no funcionaría –a menos que cierta castaña también asistiera- pero ¿Qué ganaba con llevarle la contraria a mi hermana? Nada, claro está.

* * *

><p>Ingrese en Esme's, siendo automáticamente recibido por el aroma a café recién hecho y brownies.<p>

Cuando era pequeño, solía pasarme horas allí comiendo tartas y bebiendo chocolate caliente, mientas la campanilla de la entrada sonaba sin parar. Mis hermanos solían acompañarme a veces, pero no podían mantenerse tranquilos por mucho tiempo y terminaban yéndose.

Me acerque al área que constituía la cocina inspirando profundamente, llenando mis pulmones del rico aroma.

Mmm, si…tarta de frutillas; rica, muy rica tarta de frutillas. Edward quiere, quiere mucho.

* * *

><p>Dos porciones y media de tarde después, estaba satisfecho. Mi madre me observaba divertida, mientras yo terminaba mi chocolate caliente.<p>

-¿Qué?

-Nada, tesoro

Enarque una ceja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy seguro de que ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

-Eso no significa que hayas sido sincero conmigo.

Suspire. Jodido instinto maternal.

-Estoy bien mama.

¿Cuántas veces se podía mentir antes de que la nariz te creciera como a pinocho o alguna bobada semejante te sucediera?

-Si tú lo dices, cariño- apretó tiernamente su mano con la mía y se alejó hacia el mostrador.

Di el último sorbo a mi bebida, observando el lugar a mí alrededor. Siempre me había resultado relajante pasar allí mi tiempo.

Y entonces, mientras las descargas eléctricas que me recorrían cada vez que estaba cerca y una sensación exquisitamente placentera me inundaba, supe que Bella se acercaba. Me gire, encontrándola junto al mostrador al tiempo que Jessica tomaba su pedido.

Camine hacia ella, observando como tecleaba algo en su teléfono. Note como se tensaba mientras me acercaba más y más, al tiempo que ella se giraba lentamente en mi dirección.

-Hola- murmuro cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

-Hola- sonreía. Ella no lo hiso.

En ese momento, Jessica regreso con su pedido. Bella lo tomo apresuradamente y volvió a girarse hacia mí.

-Entonces, nos vemos.

Pero claro, ella estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que esta vez la dejaría machar sin más.

Camine a su lado, notando las miradas que me lanzaba cada tanto, mientras ambos atravesábamos las calles atestadas de personas

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, encarándome.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no quiero.

-¿Supone un esfuerzo tan grande escucharme?

-No quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

Suspire. Desde luego, su actitud resultaba _excelente_ para conversar con ella.

-Mira Bella, solo será un momento.

Entonces, mi celular creyó que ese era el momento perfecto para vibrar en mi bolsillo delantero.

-No tenemos de que hablar.

-¿No tenemos o no quieres que tengamos?

A medida que pronunciaba las palabras, sentía como la poca paciencia que había acumulado durante el día se iba por caño. Solo quería hablar con ella. Tal vez, incluso tener la oportunidad de volver a oír su risa.

A este punto, me conformaría con que solo me saludara en los pasillos.

Esta vez, fue ella quien suspiro.

-No quiero que te veas perjudicado- enfoco sus ojos en los míos- ¿Puedes entender eso?

-Si -me acerque a ella hasta que nuestros pechos casi se tocaban-, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar lo que tenemos por eso.

- ¿De qué hablas? Es tu vida, Edward- aparto la mirada-. No quiero ser la causante de…

-No sucederá- la corte, tomando su mano. Ella miro nuestras manos unidas por unos segundos, sin decir nada-. Ven conmigo a mi departamento. Allí podremos charlas más tranquilas.

Ella me observo atentamente, para finalmente asentir.

* * *

><p>Recostado contra el umbral de la puerta, observé como ella pasaba sus dedos por los marcos de las fotos. Mi madre las había colocado allí cuando se encargó de la decoración de mi departamento, un año antes.<p>

Carraspee; ella se volteó y se acercó a mí, tomando la bebida que le tendía.

-Gracias.

Le sonreí.

-Entonces…-suspiro. Se alejó unos pasos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No lo pienses tanto. No deberíamos darle tanta importancia.

Enfoco su penetrante mirada en mí y yo retrocedí un paso.

Nah, por supuesto que no estaba asustado. Pero no quería perder mis pelotas y el brillo asesino en sus ojos comenzaba a inquietarme.

-Lo que quiero decir…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me cortó, desafiante.

Sopese mis siguientes palabras.

Sabía que mantener una relación con Bella suponía un riego para ambos. Sin embargo, no es como si eso hubiera logrado amedrentarme. Si ambos lográbamos ser discretos, _esto _podía salir bien.

-Quiero conocerte.

-Yo no.

-No te creo.

-Cree lo que quieras.

Arg. No estábamos llegando a nada.

-Está bien.

Ella me observo como si no pudiera creer que hubiera cedido tan fácilmente.

-Podríamos...-comencé-. Podríamos ser amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes- agite mi mano derecha despreocupadamente-. Camaradas, compañeros…

Ella rio.

-¿Camaradas?- continuo soltando pequeñas risitas- ¿Quién dice camaradas hoy en día?

-Solo quería resaltar un…

-Lo sé.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio porque lo que pudieron haber sido minutos u horas. Quería que ella fuera quien diera el siguiente paso.

-Lo pensaré.

Sonreí, acariciando sus brazos suavemente. Ella no sonrió, pero estaba seguro de que las comisuras de su boca se elevaron suavemente.

* * *

><p>Mi celular vibro sobre la mesa.<p>

Estaba seguro de que había sonado unas seis veces en la ultima hora. Al parecer, mi hermana no captaba el mensaje de no molestar.

Por mi parte, estaba listo para arrojarlo por la ventana.

Suspire, contestando la llamada.

-¿Qué necesitas, hermana querida?

-Me alegra que puedas tomarte un poco de tiempo para atender el teléfono.

Me sorprendió que se conformara con solo decirme aquello. Usualmente, soltaría uno de esos discursitos típicamente suyos.

-Estaba ocupado, Alice.

Mentira ciento uno del día. Que alguien me dé un premio, por favor.

-Sí, claro. Seguro.

Resople.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito ayuda con la organización de la fiesta.

-no…

-Te espero en mi casa en media hora- me corto-. No llegues tarde.

Entonces, colgó.

Gruñí.

* * *

><p>Treinta y siete minutos después, Alice abría la puerta de su departamento para mí.<p>

-Llegas tarde.

-Hola para ti también.

-¿Crees que tengo tiempo de saludarte? Faltan tres horas para la fiesta y todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

-No tiendo porque haces tanto escándalo.

-Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ti.

Gruñí.

_¿Cuántas veces he gruñido esta semana? _

Claramente, podría empezar a competir contra un jodido hombre lobo.

Entonces, Alice empezó a imitarme de esa forma que utilizan los hermanos pequeños para molestarse. Y claro, siendo el pendejo que era, se lo devolví.

Vagamente, registre como Jasper se acercaba para enroscar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi hermana intentando calmarla. Pronto, ambos dejamos de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Vas a ayudar?- inquirió.

-Un "por favor", no estaría mal Alice.

-Humh- clavo sus fieros ojos en mi- ¿vas a hacerlo o no?

Me gustaría decir que acepte porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Sin embargo, lo había hecho en cuento Alice dio un paso hacia mí con sus brazos en garras, mirándome desafiante. La conocía y sabía que se vengaría. Entonces, no sería muy inteligente de mi parte enfadarla más.

-Sí.

-Debo llamar para cancelar mi sesión de pilates- nos miró-. Pueden comenzar a decorar.

Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina.

Resople.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, el concepto de <em>pequeño <em>no tenía el mismo significado para Alice Cullen que para el resto de las personas. La fiesta, lejos de ser discreta, parecía el mayor acontecimiento del año. Las personas entraban y salían constantemente, por lo que a ese punto, colocar una puerta giratoria hubiera resultado excelente.

Esquive a unas cuantas personas hasta llegar a la barra. Tome una cerveza, bebiéndola despacio.

Era sorprendente como Alice podía conocer a tantas personas y no olvidar un jodido nombre. Sin embargo, no es como si resultara tan extraño. Desde pequeña, a Alice le había gustado organizar reuniones con sus ositos y esas mierdas. Sin contar, por supuesto, con lo mucho que adoraba ser el centro de atención, deleitando a cada uno de los presentes con alguna anécdota y su encantadora personalidad.

Di otro trago a mi cerveza.

-Hola.

Una chica bajita con su cabello rubio atado en una coleta se situó a mi lado, depositando un vaso con vaya-a-saber-qué junto a mi cerveza.

-Hola-respondí.

-¿Eres amigo de Alice?

-Soy su hermano.

-¡Oh! – exclamo, riendo. Al parecer, había bebido bastante.

Tomo mi brazo bruscamente, clavando sus uñas con fuerza contra mi camisa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?

-No lo creo.

Me aleje, mezclándome con aquellos que bailaban en el centro de la sala. Tome mi celular, enviándole un mensaje a Alice. No creía que lo leyera hasta que la fiesta terminara, pero no perdia nada con intentarlo.

_Me voy a casa. Buena fiesta. _

_E- _

Como esperaba, mi celular vibro a las ocho de la mañana. Estaba completamente seguro de que era Alice, dispuesta a reprocharme el que no me hubiera quedado. Sin embargo, nunca el hecho de equivocarme me había resultado tan placentero.

_¿Quieres acompañarme a una estúpida cosa? _

_B- _

Sonreí.

_¿Ya somos amigos, entonces?_

_E-_

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que mi celular volviera a vibrar.

_Dejémoslo en un quizá. ¿vendrás? _

_B- _

Por ahora, podía conformarme con eso.

_Por supuesto. _

_E- _

_Pasare por ti en una hora. _

_B-_

Diez minutos pasadas las nueve, el timbre sonó una vez.

Di todo de mí para no correr hacia la puerta, caminando lentamente, paso a paso.

Ella me recibió con una tímida sonrisa, para luego escanear mi cuerpo con su mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberías ponerte algo de color negro- señalo mi camiseta blanca.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo.

Tome el sweater negro que colgaba del perchero junto a la puerta. Me lo coloque rápidamente, girándome hacia Bella.

-¿Paso la prueba?

-Si –sonrió-. Gracias.

* * *

><p>-¿No crees que hubiera sido conveniente decirme que vendríamos a un sepelio?<p>

- ¿Qué relevancia hubiera tenido?

En ese momento, las personas comenzaron a dispersarse ingresando a la casa familiar, donde se ofrecerían bocadillos.

-Lo siento- me miro-. Debería habértelo dicho.

-Está bien. No te preocupes- le sonreí.

Ella correspondió el gesto, tomando mi mano y guiándome al interior de la vivienda.

La detuve por el codo, girándola hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no querías venir sola?

-No conozco a muchas personas.

-¿Por qué querías que viniera?

-Eres mi amigo. Pensé que los amigos hacían este tipo de cosas.

-¿Lo soy?- sonreí. Mucho.

-Sí, eso creo.

La abrase, deleitándome con lo cálido que se sentía su cuerpo contra el mío. Me separe un poco, mirándola a los ojos.

-Por cierto- dude-, ¿Quién murió?

Sin vacilar, contesto:

-Mi madre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente!**

** se que tarde mucho en subir el nuevo cap y les pido perdon. Pero tuve que dar un par de materias y entre eso, las fiestas, y el que me fuera de vacas, me tuvieron bastante alejada del nuevo cap. pero ahora ya estoy adelantando el cuarto asi que no tardare mucho en subir algo nuevo. :) espero que lo disfruten! **

**FELIIIZ AÑO NUEVO ! :D **

**xoxo**

**ju **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3<span>

La gran estructura blanca de tres pisos se situada sobre una pequeña ladera, rodeada de amplios jardines pulcramente cuidados. La fachada de la mansión dictaba de la época georgiana y el terreno se encontraba dividido por pequeñas lagunas y un arroyo. A la derecha se extendía un pequeño bosque de pinos y todo el terreno se encontraba rodeado por un muro. Plantaciones de distintos tipos de flores y un suave aroma a tilo aportaban al lugar un aire cautivador y relajante.

Habían improvisado hileras de sillas para los invitados con una carpa que los cubria del sol; en las esquinas habían colocado grandes floreros. Ya todos se encontraban dentro, por lo que dos hombres a los que Bella había saludado con una encantadora sonrisa, comenzaron a retirar todo.

Ella me observaba, esperando mi reacción.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- respondió.

-Es tu madre.

-Lo se- suspiro-. Es una larga historia, Edward.

-Tengo tiempo.

Tomo mi mano y acarició mi muñeca con su pulgar. Distraído por su toque, no note que ella me sonreía.

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

-Es lindo que quieras escucharme y lo aprecio, en serio- deslizo su otra mano por mi pecho y mi cuello, hasta enredarla en mi pelo-. Pero ahora, no quiero hablar.

Entonces, me besó.

Sus cálidos y suaves labios se estamparon contra los míos besándome con necesidad; la misma que se desataba en mi interior. Le devolví el beso y enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, elevándola del suelo. Sonreí contra su boca, complacido.

Muy pronto para mi gusto, la necesidad de respirar logro que nos separáramos, pero mantuve mi agarre en su cintura. Ella mantuvo la mirada en nuestros pies, pero finalmente la enfoco en mis ojos. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella se separo de mí y se alejó hacia la casa. Aun encantado por el beso, decidí no discutir el que se haya ido sin decir nada.

Unas horas mas tarde, ambos regresábamos en mi auto hacia mi departamento.

Durante la reunión se había mantenido cordial con todos y su actitud había sido dulce, aceptando los pésames. No se había quebrado ni una sola vez y estaba intrigado por ello. Me había presentado ante todos como un amigo, y aunque no quería ser solo eso, lo deje pasar por el momento. Sin embargo, en las pocas ocasiones en las que habíamos estado solos, ella se había mostrado distante y fría, sin la menor intención de entablar una conversación.

Y ese silencio y la autoimpuesta distancia se habían mantenido en el viaje de regreso. No intente hacer nada, porque creí que necesitaba su espacio. Podia sentir su mirada en mi cada tanto y algún que otro suspiro pero, pese a que estaba ansioso por decir algo, me mantuve en silencio. Veinte minutos más tarde- luego de convencerla de que se quedara un rato- ambos ingresábamos a mi departamento.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Zumo, café?

-Zumo, por favor- se sentó en el sillón dejando caer su bolso a un lado de la mesita de café.

Regrese con el zumo y un café unos minutos después. Ella lo tomo agradeciéndomelo, mientras me sentaba a su lado intentando no invadir su espacio personal. Quería que se sintiera cómoda, relajada, sin presiones.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿De que?- me miró.

-Sobre lo sucedido hoy. Sobre tu madre, sobre lo que quieras.

Se reclino suavemente sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-No me importaría posponer la conversación sobre mi madre- se mordió el labio, rehuyendo mi mirada.

Y entonces, la determinación de darle su espacio se fue rápido y con prisa dejando detrás a la necesidad.

La tome rápidamente por la cintura, colocándola en mi regazo. Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos pero rápidamente sentí como se relajaba entre mis brazos. No la bese, pese a que me moría por hacerlo. Bella se mantuvo allí, mirándome fijamente, mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi torso y mi cuello hasta dejarlas en mi cabello. Finalmente, sonrió encantadoramente y acerco su boca a la mía.

-Se supone que no debemos hacer esto.

-Eso me has dicho.

-Es la verdad- su ceño se frunció levemente.

-Bueno, pero lo estamos haciendo así que podemos dejar ese tema atrás.

Por la expresión de su rostro, ella no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué me besaste hoy?- inquirí.

Ella esquivo mi mirada otra vez, rehusándose a hablarme. Afirme mi agarre en su cintura, deslizando una mano por su espalda.

-Por favor, Bella. Hablame.

Suspiro, apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-Solo quería hacerlo- frunció levemente el ceño-. ¿Estas contento ahora?

Sonreí complacido y la bese. Bella no respondió al principio, pero luego me devolvió el beso tirando suavemente de mi cabello. Gemí; se sentía exquisitamente bien.

-Debería irme.

-No, quédate un rato- acaricie su mejilla.

Dudo, pero finalmente asintió.

-Entiendes que esto no cambia nada ¿verdad?

Se alejó, apoyándose contra la pared. Esta vez fue mi ceño el que se frunció; estaba comenzando a frustrarme su indecisión.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A nosotros, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué tenemos que volver a hablar de eso? Estamos bien, no hay nada que decir.

Me miro como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera ridículo.

-No, tu quieres creer que no hay nada de que hablar- intente rebatirlo, pero ella se adelante-. Creo que podríamos ser amigos pero nada más. Y perdóname por aburrirte, pero tu carrera esta en juego. Y si quieres que se vaya al traste es tu problema, pero no seré la causante de ello.

-No será la causante de nada. Podemos ser cuidadosos.

-las mentiras siempre se descubren, de una forma u otra. ¿Para que arriesgarnos si podemos evitarlo?

Suspire frustrado. Era terca como una jodida mula.

-Esta bien- mentí-. Pero podemos ser amigos ¿no es así?

-Supongo-. Me miraba dudosa, como si hubiera esperado que no me rindiera tan fácilmente. Y no lo estaba siendo, pero dejaría que ella pensara que si.

-Genial, amiga- sonreí.

Durante la semana, ambos nos mantuvimos distanciados durante las clases y solo nos comunicamos por celular. Debo decir que, en realidad, mi discreción dejaba mucho que desear: me pasaba todo el tiempo que podía observándola y continuamente la buscaba en los pasillos. Ella, desde luego, era mucho más sensata y me evitaba.

EL jueves me reuniría con mi madre, Alice y Emmet para nuestro almuerzo semanal. Algunas veces –la mayoría- mi padre se nos unía, pero en aquella ocasión debía asistir a una reunión con los socios de la compañía. No estaba precisamente de animo, pero no pensaba dejar a mi madre plantada solo porque Bella se había reído de algo que Jacob hijo de puta Black le dijo. No, por supuesto que no. Y no, no estoy celoso.

Aquella cálida y húmeda tarde las calles neoyorkinas parecían todavía más sobrecargadas de personas. Ninguno tuvo reparos en no empujarme, y puede que en otro momento lo haya soportado mejor, pero no aquel día.

Aquella vez mi madre decidió que nos reuniríamos en el bar del hotel Hudson y ella ya se encontraba allí cuando llegue, cinco minutos antes de la hora pautada. El traje melocotón que llevaba acentuaba el tono y la suavidad de su piel, que aun conservaba pese a su edad; y los pendientes y el collar de perlas completaban un conjunto delicado, simple y sofisticado. Me sonrió al divisarme a la distancia, agitando levemente su mano para atraer mi atención. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba, la bese en la mejilla para luego sentarme enfrentado a ella. Charlamos de todo y nada esperando a mis dos hermanos que ya llevaban cinco minutos retrasados. Ser puntuales nunca había sido su fuerte, y pese a que ambos debían ser puntuales para llevar a cabo sus trabajos –Alice era diseñadora de modas y Emmett ayudaba a papa a tiempo parcial con la compañía-, nunca habían logrado dominar el arte de la puntualidad.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos ingresaban al amplio salón riéndose. Mi madre sonrió con cariño mientras yo respondía un mensaje en mi celular.

_Lo siento, no podremos vernos hoy. _

_B- _

Con un creciente malhumor, respondí el mensaje tecleando de forma brusca las teclas. Pese a que intente disimularlo, estoy bastante seguro de que mi madre notó mi cambio de ánimo. En ese momento, mis hermanos llegaron a la mesa, nos saludaron y se sentaron. La conversación fluyo con naturalidad, como era usual, y antes de que siquiera lo notara, me vi a mi mismo saludando a mis hermanos y acompañando a mi madre hasta su coche.

-¿Ya estas listo para hablar de ello? – inquirió mientras ambos nos desplazábamos por la acera.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Se que hay una chica, hijo. Y si quieres hablar de ello, aquí estoy para ti-. Tomo mi mano. Sonreí; definitivamente Alice heredo su escasa – inexistente- sutileza de mi progenitora.

Dude, dividido entre la necesidad que hablar con alguien y la desconfianza de saber que no todo el mundo lo vería como algo…correcto. Sin embargo, era mi madre y estaba seguro de que, desde su sabiduría amplificada a través de los años, podría intentar verlo con perspectiva.

-No se por donde empezar.

-Empezar por el principio siempre ayuda. ¿Por qué no me dices su nombre?

-Bella- sonreí vacilante. Mi madre tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente, enfundándome valor.

-¿Dónde la conociste?- le sonrió a un niño regordete que se había chocado contra su pierna, mientras jugaba con quien parecía su hermano.

-En un bar- no me explaye, porque no estaba seguro de que decir. Podría haber continuado contándole todo, pero preferí esperar a que ella hiciera las preguntas que nos conducirían a la irrefutable verdad: ella era mi alumna y yo su profesor.

Mi madre señalo una cartera de un escaparate y menciono a Alice y un regalo, pero no le preste la debida atención. Mi concentración se centraba pura y exclusivamente en la inminente conversación que tanto me hubiera gustado evitar, pero que al mismo tiempo necesitaba con urgencia. Una urgencia que no había notado hasta el momento en el que la idea de contarlo todo había pasado por mi mente.

Mi madre apretó el agarre de su mano en mi brazo y continuamos caminando.

-¿Has vuelto a verla?

-Si- _pero menos de lo quisiera–. _Solo unas cuantas veces.

-Eso esta muy bien. ¿Es tu novia?

-No. Es complicado.

¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué? _Porque debería concentrarme en querer corregir sus exámenes y no en lo tentadores que se veían sus labios y lo mucho que deseaba basarla. Todo seria mucho más fácil si por un tiempo pudiera dejar de pensar en ella, pero cuanto mas lo intentaba con más fuerza invadía mi mente.

Suspire. Era ahora o nunca.

-Porque no se vería bien que ella estuviera conmigo.

-¿Por…-

-Ella esta en mi clase, mama.

Mi madre no dijo nada por unos cuentos minutos mientras continuábamos caminando. En algún punto note su mirada en mi, inquisidora. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaría pensando y en realidad, prefería no saberlo.

- ¿En verdad la conociste en un bar?

-Si. Sucedió antes de saber que seria mi alumna.

Ella se detuvo tirando suavemente de mi brazo e hizo que la mirara.

-Es la chica del otro día ¿no es así?

-¿Cuál? – Mi madre me sonrió.

-La que saludaste en Esme's y te fuiste con ella- debería haber imaginado que la siempre atenta Esme notaria eso. Un error de mi parte.

-Si, es ella- sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Y, por Dios, esperaba que no lo haya hecho como aquella mañana, cuando pensé en ella me mientras me lavaba los dientes y pude observarme ante el espejo. Aquel aspecto de tonto enamorada –¡que absurdo!-, que siempre había critica tan fervientemente, no podía verse reflejado en mi de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, debido a la expresión de mi madre, estaba segura de que había quedado como un idiota.

-Es muy hermosa- asentí sin vacilar mientras su expresión se tornaba cautelosa-. ¿Estarán juntos?

-me gustaría, pero ella no esta muy _conforme_ con eso-. Desde luego, esa no hubiera sido la palabra que me hubiera gustado elegir para describir su posición frente a mantener una relación, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

-¿Por qué?- la cautela aun teñía cada uno de sus rasgos: desde los marcados pómulos, hasta sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Ella no cree que nos convenga. Especialmente a mí, debido a mi trabajo.

-Muy sensato de su parte- _¿De que lado se supone que estas, mamá?-_ ¿Pero que quieres tu, hijo?

Y pese a que estaba en contra de lo sensato, la quería a ella. Y pese a no querer reconocerlo, también la necesitaba. El saberlo me produjo una sensación extraña en el estomago y en el centro del pecho, pero decidí ignorarlo por el momento.

Sonreí mucho, consiente de que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Yo le gustaba, estaba seguro. Solo tenia que convencerla de que podíamos intentarlo y nos iria bien; no seria fácil, pero podia lograrlo.

Sin embargo, mi plan de empezar a intentarlo en lunes se vino rápidamente en picada.

Ella no se presento en la clase ni contesto los mensajes que le envié mientras el resto de los alumnos realizaba una actividad. Estaba preocupado; ella podría estar enferma y yo no podía hacer nada porque debía dictar aquella jodida clase. Con una renovada esperanza decidí que la visitaría en su casa esa tarde, para luego, desanimado, desecharla al instante, recordando que nunca había estado allí. Distraído e inquieto, olvide dar otra actividad antes de que la hora terminara y solo fui capaz de saludar sin entusiasmo a mis alumnos.

Durante el resto del día, ella no respondió ninguna de mis llamadas. Sin mucha esperanza, intente con los mensajes obteniendo el mismo resultado.

La mañana del día siguiente, el clima parecía acompañar mi estado de ánimo. Observe los nubarrones grises mientras atravesaba el espacioso campus de la universidad; salude a algunos colegas y alumnos hasta que finalmente pude llegar al salón.

Otra vez su lugar estaba vacío, por lo que desanimado, comencé con la clase. Y en ello estaba cuando, unos quince minutos después, ella ingreso tan hermosa como siempre, dirigiéndose directamente hacia mi escritorio. Deposito sobre mi maletín una hoja donde denegado resaltaba en rojo escarlata. No sonrió ni me miro, pero escuche como murmura suavemente un escueto perdón. Rápidamente se ubico en su asiento y le sonrió a un compañera que supuse la había saludado.

No me detuve a leer el papel –ya lo haría mas tarde- y trate de no mirarla muy fijamente mientras me disponía a continuar.

Mas tarde, ya en mi departamento, estruje el papel que ella me había dado mientras marcaba con rapidez su numero. Escuchaba el tono pensado en que decirle: estaba debatiéndome entre reprocharle que no lo hubiera consultado conmigo y agradecer el gento de intentarlo para que pudiéramos llevar _esto _con más normalidad. No lo había decidido aun, cuando ella contesto con su suave voz; sonaba resignada, como si hubiera estado esperando que llamara.

-¿Qué se supone que significaba esto?- agite el arrugado papel, como si ella pudiera verme.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes de que hablo, así que no juegues conmigo.

-No estoy jugando Edward. No pienses que lo hago, porque no es verdad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Pensé que seria lo mejor.

-Deberías…

-Habértelo dicho, lo se.

-Si…- suspire. Me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera junto a mí. Quería verla y no discutir; y estaba seguro de que solucionaríamos todo más rápido en persona-. Pediste el traslado a la clase del Profesor Thompson. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…- pude intuir la sonrisa en su voz- ya sabes, es guapo.

Gruñí a lo que ella soltó una suave carcajada.

-Era una broma.

-Mejor así. Es muy viejo para ti.

-De todas formas, es casado.

-Eso no le hubiera importado a muchas mujeres.

- Yo no soy muchas mujeres…-_Nunca lo dudaría, _pense_-. _De todas formas, nunca seria infiel ni provocaría una infidelidad y… uh, cambiemos de tema.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo la incomodidad en su voz. Sin embargo, esta mas centrado en el hecho de que ambos compartíamos algo más: yo nunca había sido infiel y nunca lo seria; tampoco haría que otro se convirtiera en cornudo. Así de simple.

¿Mencione que ella es muy dulce?

-Bueno, de todas formas la solicitud fue denegada- sonreí.

-Asi es.

-Estamos bien, entonces.

No hablo por lo que pareció un interminable minuto, para finalmente soltar una suave y corta risita.

-Curiosamente, sabia que dirías y como reaccionarias.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me hablaste acerca de la petición para el cambio de clase?

-Me gusta tomar riesgos.

Inspirado por sus propias palabras, dije:

-Entonces, arriésgate conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿les gusto? ¿esta horrible? <strong>

**haganmelo**** saber dejando un comentario. **

**xoxo, se cuidan. **

**ju**


End file.
